


Flowers for Felix

by gentleleaves



Series: Felannie Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Felannie Week, I haven’t written in like a year, I’m sorry this is so bad, I’ve never written fic before, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleleaves/pseuds/gentleleaves
Summary: Annette knew Felix didn’t really want to come to her picnic, but she didn’t expect him to sleep through it.For Felannie Week 2019!





	Flowers for Felix

For someone she knew had little interest in this kind of thing, Annette was surprised at how little resistance Felix put up when she decided to drag him out for lunch. She had been told he was up late training, so she knew he must have been tired, which was why she arranged this whole thing. He’d been training far too much after a near loss in their mission last month. She was worried about him. All she wanted was for him to relax a bit. So, she’d cooked (she didn’t even burn it!) a lovely meal, put it in a basket, and decided to grab Felix for a picnic. 

He seemed exhausted when she grabbed him from the training grounds, though he still attacked the training dummies with skills rivaling the most famous swordsmen. He argued with her some, annoyed that his training was being interrupted, but eventually he realized that it was futile to resist. Part of him didn’t even want to. Being pulled on Annette’s arm, they soon found themselves in a meadow just outside the monastery. 

“Why am I here?” He asked, with a look of tired confusion. She had dragged him out of the training grounds without so much as an explanation, leaving him to wonder why on Earth she was interrupting him in the middle of training. At this question, her eyes lit up, and she pointed at the basket. “We’re having a picnic!” Felix sighed, but it was too late to go back now. She’d gone to such efforts, and honestly? Her excitement was kind of… adorable. She began setting up food and a picnic blanket and, leaving her to it, he lay back on the grass, resting his head atop the flowers.

Annette knew Felix didn’t really want to come to her picnic, but she didn’t expect him to sleep through it. By the time she’d finished setting up the food, she looked over to see him peacefully asleep, with grass brushing up against his face. His dark hair contrasted with the brightness of the flowers and grass below it, and it looked as if it was sparkling in the light of the sun. At first glance, she was offended. She’d done all this and he falls asleep before they even eat? The more she watched him, though, the more she was content. The goal of this was to help him relax, wasn’t it? He sure seemed like he was relaxing. 

As she sat and watched him sleep, she took note of the flowers all around them. Yellows, whites, reds, purples… it was as though they were in a sea of color. After looking for a while, an idea formed, and she began plucking some carefully, placing them on top of the picnic blanket. When she was happy with the amount she had, she extended a gentle hand. Slowly, she began to run her fingers through Felix’s hair, braiding flowers in as she went along. His hair was soft, as she’d expected it to be. She’d always wanted to touch it. When she was done, it looked as though the sun itself had been woven into the night.

An hour passed before Felix woke, confused as to what had occurred. He looked up to see Annette quietly humming to herself while she fiddled with a blade of grass. Hearing movement, she looked in his direction, and smiled. “You’re awake!” He slowly nodded, details forming in his mind. He sat up and reached for a sandwich set on a plate on the blanket in front of him. “Can I have this?” He asked, and she answered with a smile. 

They walked back a short while later, bellies full. When they reentered the monastery, Felix realized that people were looking at him strangely. He didn’t know why, and he sure as hell didn’t like it. “Annette? Why are people looking at me like that?” He questioned her, but she simply smiled and laughed, telling him that he’d know soon enough. Puzzled, he let it be, knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer out of her anytime soon.

She walked him back to his room before they parted. “Don’t train too hard, okay?” She said, handing him some leftovers from lunch. “I know how that sounds, coming from me, but I worry about you. Take a break every once in a while.” She paused for a moment, and smiled. “Have another picnic with me.” He quickly accepted the food, not wanting her to see how much he liked the idea of another picnic. “As long as you don’t interrupt my training again, I’ll think about it.” She pouted at him, insisting on how she was just trying to help him, and went back to her room.

After she’d left, he looked in his mirror, attempting to figure out why people had been looking at him. As soon as he looked, he realized. “That girl…” He mumbled, seeing his face grow red in the mirror. It matched some of the flowers in his hair, and he couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever really written!! I know it isn’t that great but I like it :) I’ve never used AO3 before so I’m sorry if the formatting is wrong or anything :( Thank you to the Felannie discord for giving me inspiration to do this!!


End file.
